


Drunken Mistakes-- Maybe?

by Rakelsilk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Awkward Derek Mornings, BAMF Stiles, Derek Has Issues, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek's wolf likes Stiles, Drunk Sex, M/M, Unbeta'd, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakelsilk/pseuds/Rakelsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is not a social person. He is not the kind of person that goes out to parties and drinks lots of booze and picks up obnoxious, pale, lithe, jailbait teenagers with a mouth that just has to be illegal. He really isn't. In fact, he is quite respectable. Of course Derek does tends to make mistakes which leads up to him waking up with Stiles (Seriously, who the fuck goes around with a name like Stiles?) wrapped around him with his face buried against his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is a Stiles?

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really planning on writing this but my mind is very demanding at midnight. If any of you lovely readers know of any betas that would read over my works before I submit them that would really great (I'm kind of awful at looking over for mistakes).

Derek looked down and groaned. _Oh fuck. What did I do?_ The teenager curled around him mumbled in his sleep and adjusted himself so he was more or less draped across Derek _and holy fuck why is he naked?_ Derek sighed heavily, lifting the hand that was curled on the teen's waist to drag it heavily down his face. Obviously drinking last night was more of a mistake then he had realized. What was he supposed to do? Derek had never brought home some one while he was intoxicated before. Especially on the full moon. Derek carefully pulled himself up, slipping out of the kid's clingy arms. Once he was free, Derek surveyed the damage. The teenager was very attractive, his hair just long enough to tug on, moles dotting that pale skin like his own personal constellation, and flushed, pink lips that were just begging to have Derek sin over and over again. Apparently his intoxicated self didn't have trouble picking the attractive ones. The only problem here? The kid looks 17 maybe 18? Statutory rape isn't to be taken lightly and Derek had enough troubles to begin with.

A soft moan interrupts Derek's self deprecating thoughts as the teen stretches slowly, his eyes blinking open and settling on Derek. "… Derek? Why are you out of bed? Come back here. I wasn't lying last night when I said I was a snuggler." Derek gaped at the kid. "Snuggler? Wait, you know my name? Who are you?" The kid blinked his whiskey colored eyes slowly and frowned. "Uh, Stiles? The guy you brought home last night and ravished like one of those maidens from a romance novel? You knew my name last night. Spent most of the night moaning it." Derek scowled. "I don't ravish people and I don't remember anything from last night." Stiles laughed and tipped his head back only to reveal a neck tattooed with hickeys and love bites that must've been from Derek, which is odd seeing how he has never felt the urge to mark someone before but they look entirely too right on his neck. "You are joking right? Cause, that isn't really funny. It would suck ass if you seriously didn't know who I was." Stiles tilted his head forward to grin loosely at Derek but frowned again at Derek's unamused face.

"Wait, seriously?" Stiles scrambled out of the bed, pulling the bed sheet with him to wrap around his waist and _oh, Derek is completely naked._ Derek scowled more as he felt his face heat up and he grabbed a pair of sweats from his chest of drawers and pulled them on. "Yes, seriously. I woke up and I was being sleep molested by your naked body!" Stiles flushed, which was more attractive than it should've been. Derek watched distractedly as the skin of Stiles' cheeks turned pink, along with his neck and the area around his collar bone. Derek wanted to kiss, lick and mark that skin and see if he could make that flush extend and _holy shit he was getting off course and embarrassingly hard._ Luckily, Stiles didn't seem to notice. Derek glanced up at Stiles' face and almost smiled at the slack jawed look he was sporting. When Stiles realized he was gaping he snapped his mouth shut with a scowl that certainly did not belong on such an attractive face.

"You told me you were sober! You said, and I quote, 'I will definitely remember you in the morning, Stiles. It's not often I find some one so wonderfully vocal and easily marked. It calls to me.' I remember because that was a creepy but oddly arousing thing for you to say!" Derek frowned again, before realizing what must've happened. _Shit! My wolf...._ Derek shook his head lightly and glanced up at Stiles. "Obviously you are fooled easily then. I remember nothing. I'm sorry about all this. If I remember anything I'll shoot you a text... Which means I need your number." Stiles arched an eyebrow and grabbed a pen from Derek's desk and wrote his number down _on Derek's arm_. Derek practically growled at Stiles and grabbed the pen from him and wrote his phone number on Stiles as well. Stiles smiled cheekily, dropped the bed sheet (which gave Derek a not entirely unwanted eyeful of his dick), and pulled on his boxers and jeans from the floor. Stiles glanced around the room for his shirt but neither he nor Derek could spot it (though personally, Derek didn't mind. It meant you could see the marks on Stiles' neck). Stiles shrugged and grinned lazily at Derek. "You keep it." Stiles pulled on his sneakers and walked out of Derek's room towards the door to his apartment. Derek followed behind him and opened the door for Stiles, if only to be polite. Stiles was halfway out the door when he swung around again, pulled Derek down to his height, and kissed him in the most filthy way he had ever been kissed before. As Stiles pulled back he lightly dragged Derek's bottom lip with him. After releasing Derek's lip Stiles looked up at him, his lips slightly puffy and Derek swooped down to nibble on the temptation briefly before stumbling back in surprise at his own actions. Stiles grinned confidently at him and sauntered out of Derek's doorway leaving flustered Derek with an ill timed boner to deal with. _Dammit._


	2. Can't Even Run in Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't been updating this... at all. I really meant to. I really did. I just... forgot. That's a really shitty excuse and I am SO SORRY. I hope this helps you all forgive me. Feel free to point out any mistakes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Derek only lasted two days before he was texting the number that Stiles had written on his arm. In a moment of completely inappropriate weakness after Derek had found the missing shirt, Derek pulled out his phone to text the attractive teen.

_I found your shirt. -DH'_

_'Keep it ;) This is Derek, right? -SS'_

_'Yes. I can't keep it. It's way too small for me. -DH'_

_'I'm sure you can find more... interesting uses for it ;) Besides, you shouldn't be wearing shirts to begin with. Your abs are to die for. -SS'_

_'How old are you anyways? -DH'_

_'I'm eighteen, Grandpa. Don't worry, my dad can't throw you in jail for tapping my ass. -SS'_

_'...Is your father is the police force? -DH'_

_'Yup. -SS'_

_'_ _Fuck. -DH'_

Oh fuck Derek's life. Derek groaned loudly and dragged a hand down his face. Just his fucking luck. At least the kid was legal. Derek stuffed his phone back into his pocket and put Stiles' shirt in a plastic bag, placing the bag by the door. He walked away from the door and changed into some of his running pants before heading out to take a run.

\----

Half way through his run Derek's phone chimed. Checking the screen revealed that it was a text from Stiles.

_'Looking good, Derek. ;) -SS'_

Derek frowned down at his phone before looking around him. He was on a trail leading deep into the woods. How would Stiles even know if he looked good or not? Derek frowned deeply and huffed, ignoring the text and started up his run again. He didn't have anymore interruptions until near the very end of his run, after he had turned back and was close to his apartment building again. This time, however, wasn't a text. It was Stiles. He ran unto the same main trail as Derek, coming from a different direction. Derek's eyes widened as he took in Stiles in a muscle top and shorts. At first Stiles didn't notice him but it didn't take long for him to realize he wasn't the only one running on the trail.

Stiles glanced behind him and Derek could see the precise moment when he realized who it was because Stiles' mouth curled into a pleased smirk and he slowed down until he was even with Derek, matching him stride for stride.

"Hey there, stranger." Stiles said, panting out the words in a very distracting way. Derek tried not to notice how Stiles' mouth was red and puffy or how the sweat slid down his throat. Derek cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from Stiles. Derek growled out a, "What are you doing here?" before increasing his stride.

Stiles seemed to have no trouble keeping up as he also increased his stride. "I've been running here every day since spring," Stiles explained, "It was just pure luck that I happened to spot a man that looks way too good while sweaty." Derek rolled his eyes as best he could while running. "Stiles, what happened that night will not be happening again. I was drunk. You were probably drunk. We can say it was a mistake and move on. I'm definitely not the kind of guy you want to get involved with."

Derek slowed down to a walk as he reached the end of the trail and grabbed a drink from the water fountain that was placed conveniently nearby. Stiles laughed and followed behind him, whistling lowly when Derek bent over. He touched Derek's bicep and said lowly, "I definitely do not regret it and you are definitely someone I want to get to know.... thoroughly."

Derek grunted and stood straight again, wiping the water from his lips. He watched Stiles as he tracked the movement. Stiles suddenly moved into his personal space and tugged Derek down slightly so he could slide his lips across Derek's. He could feel the way Stiles' mouth curled ever-so-slightly when Derek's lips parted and welcomed the intrusion of his tongue. While Derek's mind didn't remember their time together, it was becoming abundantly clear that his body did. Derek's hands wandered underneath Stiles' shirt and slid up until he was stroking the sensitive skin of Stiles' chest.

Stiles moaned softly, which encouraged Derek to continue. Derek slid his hands underneath Stiles' thighs and picked him up, wrapping his long, distracting legs around his waist. His mouth traveled to the neck that still had marks from their earlier time together. Derek began to revive the fading love bites and hickies. " _Mine_ ," Derek growled in a deep voice,"No one else touches you like this. No one but me." Stiles nodded his head with a high-pitched whine. Derek nuzzled the space between his neck and shoulder and bit down there hard enough for a mark to appear while Stiles writhed against him. Stiles gasped out an, "Oh, fuck!" as he began to tug on the hairs on the back of Derek's head.

The slight pain that accompanied these tugs drew Derek back into his senses. Immediately, panic flared and Derek put down Stiles and rushed to put space between them. He stared at Stiles, taking in the panting mess before him. Stiles had a high blush on his cheeks, an obvious boner, and was leaning heavily on the water fountain beside him.

"What the fuck dude?" Stiles gasped out after he had calmed down, "Why are you stopping? Stopping is the opposite of what should be happening. You should be ravishing me right now. I want your body on my body, in my body." Derek shook his head to get rid of the images his words evoked. "This wasn't supposed to happen, Stiles. You are too young and _fuck, I want you too much_." groaned Derek. Before Stiles could reply, Derek turned around, adjusted his uncomfortably hard dick, and ran back to the safety of apartment, muttering _fuck_ to himself the entire way.


	3. Never Safe at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes to Derek's apartment to get some

While Derek had decided to keep his space from Stiles and his distracting body, Stiles was not bound by the same obligations. It was awfully hard to distance yourself from someone who texts you at least 5 times a day (sometimes accompanied with pictures of things that were not doing anything good to Derek’s mental health) and shows up at your apartment at ridiculous times. 

Tonight was such a night that Derek was awakened by knocking on his door and a flurry of text messages from Stiles. He sat up and groaned, dragging his hand down his face before getting up to answer the door. 

It shouldn’t have been such a surprise when he opened the door and was greeted with a low moan when Stiles noticed all of his body, which was, unfortunately, only covered in boxers. 

“I fucking hate you for being so attractive.” Stiles groaned and barged into his apartment, grabbing hold of his boxers and pulling him along, barely giving Derek the time to close the door. Stiles pushed his against the wall next to the door and sank to his knees, determined to do the deed that he had gotten up at 3 am to do. 

“W-What?! Stiles! What are you do-“ Derek cut himself off with a moan, because Stiles had tugged down his boxers and ran his tongue along the length of his cock and back. “Hellooo~”, Stiles crooned to it, wrapping a fist around him and not-so-gently tugging. Derek’s eyes went vaguely cross-eyed and his cheeks heated up when he glanced down at Stiles. Stiles leaned forward and slid his tongue across the tip of Derek’s cock, applying kitten licks underneath the head. 

Derek thumped his head back against the wall and groaned loudly, “Ah, fuck Stiles!”. Stiles laughed, fitting his mouth around the head, while glancing up at Derek with not-so-innocent eyes. Derek’s hand grasped behind Stiles’ head, his fist clenching as he released a low moan.

Stiles made a small noise of happiness before he sunk further down Derek’s length, one hand caring for the part of Derek’s dick that was not inside Stiles’ mouth. Stiles began to bob his head, applying suction and a healthy dose of enthusiasm to every inch he could lavish his attentions on. Derek’s eyes rolled back slightly as he helplessly bucked into the warm heat of Stiles’ mouth. Stiles took him in stride, allowing Derek to fuck his mouth as hard as he chose to. Derek’s hand on Stiles’ head was used to push him farther down the length, shoving more of him inside the ridiculously distracting mouth. Stiles groaned and focused on breathing through his nose, occasionally sucking hard on Derek.

Derek continued to use Stiles’ mouth roughly until he could feel his oncoming orgasm almost upon him. Derek tugged on Stiles’ hair and gasped out a “I’m coming” before releasing his load into Stiles’ waiting mouth. Stiles attempted to swallow as much as he could, eventually pulling off Derek so he could clean off his dick.

Stiles slowly rose up, cautiously meeting Derek’s eyes, unsure of his reaction. Derek slid the hand from Stiles’ head to his cheek, pressing his thumb, which seemed to be sharper than normal, against Stiles’ bottom lip, before sliding his other hand down Stiles’s front to grab at the bulge in his pants. 

“Let’s see if we can take care of this, shall we?” Derek murmured, his eyes looking bright and faintly red before leading Stiles towards the bedroom. 

Stiles smirked, nipping at the thumb at his mouth. “If this night goes my way, we will be taking care of that many, many times."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please, don't hate me for not updating in FOREVER. I had this chapter started but I just couldn't get through with it and it was fighting me tooth and nail. Eventually I just gave up on it until tonight, where I whipped out the ending in like thirty minutes. Feel free to tell me if this is okay. I haven't written stuff like this in forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked it! Comments and kudos are love! I might be adding onto this but it all depends on how much I'm working this summer.  
> Come tumble with me: rakelsilk.tumblr.com


End file.
